On You
by AQueenoftheStars
Summary: Chuckie never knows what to expect from her.


Notes: Inspired while watching reruns of Rugrats recently, I can't recall the title but the episode had to do with lemonade stands. I had forgotten how much I loved that show.

**On You ~ A One-Shot**

She set her keys on the table, untying the belt at her waist and slipping her coat off and onto a chair.

The soft click of the door echoed in the quiet room as Chuckie shut the door behind him.

"Should I lock it?" He asked her, his voice timid, though less shaky than it had been on their first date.

"No, it's fine." She brushed fingers through her loose curls and turned back to face him.

_"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" His voice wavered. Nervous. She could see the need to please in his eyes. They'd only been out twice so far and it was his first time choosing the venue. Her eyes took in the dimly lit Thai restaurant; branches hung from the ceiling strung with garlands of tiny lights, small flower pots with brightly colored flowers decorated each table, and in the corner booth she spotted a small note card adorned with an elegantly scripted "Reserved."_

_"No, it's fine."_

Their fingers brushed briefly as she handed him the glass of wine, and he glanced at her eyes and looked away quickly. She could see the heat creeping up his neck beneath the collar of his shirt. She thought he was adorable, but her expression remained cool as she smiled.

"You know I have to drive," he reminded her, before taking a tentative sip.

"Oh it's one drink."

Angelica knelt beside the coffee table and slipped off her heels. She tossed them into the corner and they clattered against the wall as she picked up one of the many remotes on the table and clicked on the fireplace beside them. Chuckie looked down at her from his vantage point on the couch and seemed to struggle internally as to whether join her on the floor or remain seated. He began to lift himself up, but as Angelica leaned forward to pour wine into her own still empty glass, he seemed to realize the advantages of his position.

Angelica didn't see his face flush red or his slow sink back onto the couch as she poured her wine, but as she sat back she smirked leaning against the foot of the couch as the direction of his gaze was obvious.

"Chuckie?" His eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"Mmm?"

"I have a face you know." Chuckie's pupils seemed to shrink in on themselves as his gaze snapped to hers and his face grew, impossibly redder, rivaling the brilliant fire of his hair.

"What? No, no...I, I, I..." He stuttered, his arms thrown out violently to protest his blatant staring, his hand having temporarily forgotten the wine glass it was holding.

Eyes wider. Cheeks redder.

Angelica's smirk fell from her face as the wine showered her. She looked down at silk dress she'd worn to dinner, the pale flesh colored garment darkened in splotches where the drink had spilled. She looked back up at Chuckie, his face the very definition of mortification.

"I'm so, I'm so, Angelica, I'm sor..." he fumbled over his words, panic rising.

His stumbling words broke her, and Angelica collapsed into laughter. His shocked expression, the cold and soppy silk clinging to her front, the bright redness of his face, it was too much. She giggled and snorted and wrapped her arms around herself as she fell over laughing.

Chuckie watched the scene with dry amazement, unsure whether to laugh too or risk incurring more of Angelica's infamous wrath.

When her laugh had subsided into chuckles, she sat upright again, wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes. She beamed at Chuckie, her smile full or mirth.

"I guess this one's on me."

_She signaled the waitress with a quickly drawn check mark in the air and began reaching for her wallet. _

_The waitress set down the bill, but before Angelica could get her hand on it, Chuckie snatched it._

_"Chuckie?" She looked at him in confusion. "Chuckie don't be silly, I'm the one that asked you out."_

_"So?" He countered, studying the check as his finger flipped through the bills in his wallet._

_She gave him a pointed look. "I made the date, I picked the place, I pay. That's how it works."_

_He glanced at her, still nervous, still timid, but with a determination she hadn't seen there before. "No."_

_"What?" _

_"I said no, Angelica. This is a date." His fingers paused their counting. "Our first date." Angelica stared at him perplexed. Chuckie was still a full time student, he lived off loans and grants and the odd jobs he pulled on the weekends. Angelica was a interning at her mother's firm already, in a year or so she'd be made a partner. She wasn't even sure Chuckie could afford this place, let alone choose it._

_"So?"_

_He looked at her, staring straight into her eyes, so that her pulse flat lined and stomach clenched. "This one's on me."_

She pushed herself onto the couch and slid towards him, her eyes alight. The expression of confusion quickly morphed to terror and then shock as she threw a leg over his lap and straddled him.

"Uh...Angelica?" He managed, staring up at the devilish grin on her face.

She pressed a finger to his lips and picked up the glass of wine beside her.

Chuckie watched in confused amazement as she pursed her lips and took a sip of her glass.

She sighed contentedly and grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss.

It was quick. Soft and chaste, but Chuckie's expression was happily dazed as she pulled away.

She waited until his eyes had cracked open before she poured the wine on his head.

"And this one's on you."


End file.
